Mine
by thebuzzingbee
Summary: Since Seto hasn't been home in one week Jou decide that he'll ambush him where he least expect him to... His office! Please read and review! Even if the summary suck.. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

This was originally planned to be a one-shot, but since I didn't have time to finish this it will have to be two parts instead. The paring is SetoxJou. Maybe there'll be a lemon in the next part, I can't decide.

Just to tell you, I wrote this in the middle of the night so please forgive me if this doesn't make any sense.

Please read and review!

**Mine…**

The rain was pouring down over the city of Domino. A young man was nearing the Kaiba Corp. skyscraper. The sun had barley risen up, due to the fact that the clock was only about 7. The man was blond, lean and tall and he wore a dark-blue jacket and a pair of black pants.

He went through the entrance and headed for the elevator. When he'd stepped through the doors he pressed the button that was marked 'Office of Kaiba Seto', which was on the top floor.

He frowned. 'What are you doing, Seto?' he wondered to himself. The man was Katsuya Jonouchi, the boyfriend of Kaiba. He'd come here this early trying to catch his lover before he went off on another business meeting again. Kaiba hadn't been home for over a week, and Jou hadn't even been able to reach him by the phone. Now Jou was worried that his lover was trying to avoid him. Not even Mokuba had heard from his brother.

The elevator reached its destination and Jou stepped out to find Seto's secretary, Nakano Yori, a middle-aged man with dark hair, sharp brown eyes and muscular frame. He could easily have been mistaken for a bodyguard instead of a secretary. Nakano looked up from his computer when he heard the elevator and recognised Jou.

"Good morning, Katsuya-kun" he said.

"Good morning" Jou answered. "Do you know when Seto will be in?"

"Umm, let me check" he said and started to look through his boss' calendar. "He have a meeting here at 10, but he usually get here around 8 o'clock."

"Then I'll wait for him in his office." Jou replied. "Thank you, Nakano." He turned around and headed for the doors that lead to the office.

Before he closed the door he turned to face Nakano again. "Please don't tell him I'm here, I want it to be a surprise"

"Alright, Katsuya-kun."

Jou stepped into the office and closed the doors after him. He looked around. In front of the windows, stood the desk. There also was a bookshelf by the right wall and to the left there was a couch and a table. The room looked just as he remembered it. Since Seto had claimed that he found it hard to concentrate with Jou around (because he had problems with keeping his hands of his puppy) he'd asked him not to come to his office. When they had this talk Jou couldn't deny that his lover had a point, and he'd promised that he wouldn't show up unexpectedly anymore.

He sat down on the couch and remembered the last time he'd been here. It had ended as it always did, Jou sitting in Seto's lap, in a serious make-out session. He smiled at the pleasant memory. He closed his eyes and could almost feel the hands of his lover on his body. His eyes snapped open when he felt his body heating up. God, he missed the touches of his lover. He sighed and tried to divert his thoughts, which was easier said than done. Slowly he began to feel drowsy and soon he was fast asleep.

* * *

Almost an hour later a black limo pulled up in front of the Kaiba Corp. skyscraper. The driver hastily got out and opened the door for his passenger. Kaiba Seto stepped out of the car and started to make his way up the stair. He received many 'Good mornings' and 'Kaiba-sama' from his employees, but he simply ignored most of them hurrying up to his office, wanting to start preparing his meeting later that day. He muttered a stiff good morning to Nakano when he stepped out of the elevator.

"Any new messages?" he asked with his hand on the doorknob.

"No, Kaiba-sama."

"Alright, I don't want to bee disturbed by anyone before the meeting later, is that understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"Only let them through if it needs my immediate attention."

"Yes, sir" said Nakano and thought about the blond that was currently waiting in his boss' office.

Seto turned the knob and stepped into his office, closing the door after him. He set his eyes on his desk and didn't even notice his sleeping boyfriend on the couch. It wasn't until he'd placed himself in his office chair and began to set up his laptop that he noticed his puppy. He smiled softly at the sight of Jou sleeping on his stomach with his face turned towards Seto. How he'd missed the sight of his puppy's angelic sleeping face. But since he had a lot to do at the moment, he hadn't been able to be at home for a whole week. One other reason was that he wanted to take his boyfriend on a vacation, but he had a hard time finding a good opportunity. He hadn't even told his lover of his intentions, wanting it to be a surprise.

He slowly made his way toward the sleeping blond, thinking about how tempting the situation was. He wanted to touch his boyfriend, or more correctly, he needed to touch Jou, but knew that he wouldn't be able to prepare for his meeting if he started something now. Instead he started to rub Jou on the back trying to wake him up.

When he didn't succeed, he grabbed his puppy's shoulder shaking him gently. "Puppy, time to wake up" he whispered softly.

"Nggghhhh…. Please just five more minutes mommy…."

Seto laughed. "Hey, since when am I similar to your mother, Jou?"

At this Jou bolted up from the couch smashing his head with Seto's, causing both of them to fall back, Jou on the couch and Seto on the floor.

Jou could hear his boyfriend's groan of pain over his own and opened his eyes to look at him.

"Was that really necessary, mutt?" Seto outbursts angrily, glaring at Jou.

"Sorry, Seto" Jou said. "But could you please quit calling me mutt?"

"I'll call you what I want, mutt" Seto said feeling his temper rise. He hadn't been in a good mood the last couple of days and this situation wasn't helping.

"What did you say?!" Jou barked. "I came here because I was worried about you!!!"

"I didn't ask for it, did I?!" Seto roared back at him feeling the sleepless nights catch up with him and letting his bad mood affect the way he treated his lover.

"If that's how you want it, then I'll just leave then!!!" Jou shouted, got up and turned to the door.

"Fine!"

Jou slammed the door loudly and practically ran towards the elevator, fumed. He couldn't get out of the building fast enough. When he got out on the street he started running, not knowing his destination, just wanting to get as far away from the Kaiba Corp. skyscraper as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mine… (part 2)**

Kaiba Seto stood by the window of his office, trying to spot his boyfriend on the busy street. He thought he got a glimpse of blond hair and a dark-blue jacket but couldn't be sure. After a while he sat down at his desk and rested his head in his right hand. He deeply regretted his outburst; it wasn't Jou's fault that he was in a bad mood. He picked up his phone and dialled Jou's phone number. A couple of signals went through before the message 'occupied' showed on the display.

"Fuck"

Instead of trying again, he turned to his computer, wanting to prepare before his meeting at 10 o'clock, Jou would probably go to someone of his friends. He also thought it was best that both of them got some time alone to cool down, both he and his puppy could be annoyingly stubborn. But even if he knew it was for the best, he couldn't concentrate on the task that lay before him. Despite how hard he tried to focus on what he was doing, Jou's angry and hurt expression floated back into his mind and kept him from getting anything done.

In the end he gave up and called for Nakano, who stepped into his office a couple of minutes later.

"Kaiba-sama?" he said and bowed.

"I need you to try to get in touch with Jou for me."

"Of course, Kaiba-sama."

"Inform me immediately when you find out about his whereabouts."

"Hai."

"That would be all for now, you're dismissed." Nakano bowed again and went out through the door; leaving the CEO alone yet again with the images his of lover's hurt expression.

* * *

In the mean time, Jou was walking along the streets, without really noticing where he went. Not that he cared either, as he only wished to get as far away from his so called boyfriend. 'Why does he have to be like that?' he thought angrily. 'Callin' me mutt and all. I thought that we'd moved past that'.

He stopped, and looked up realising that he didn't recognize the surroundings. 'Great, just what I needed' he thought. 'This really isn't my day. First I get into a fight with Seto for no good reason at all, just because I'm worried and he's grumpy, the bastard, and now I'm lost. I guess I can't help it, better go find someone that I can ask for directions'. He started walking back the same way he thought he'd come from, completely forgetting about his cell that lay in his pocket, which he'd turned off after a call from Seto.

* * *

The day drew to an end and Seto still hadn't heard anything from Jou. He'd even called Yuugi to check if Jou was with him but getting the answer that Yuugi hadn't heard from Jou since yesterday. Seto didn't like to admit that he was seriously worried by now. What had started out as a knot in his stomach had taken over his whole body. He couldn't keep still, he needed to do something. Anything.

He pushed the button that would summon Nakano and growled "come in" when he heard the knock on the door to his office.

"Have you heard anything yet?" he barked at the man.

"No, sir, I'm afraid not" he answered.

"Have you informed the police?"

"Yes, but they refuse to do anything before he's been gone at least 24 hours"

"Do they now?" Seto frowned. "How about his cell?"

"He seems to have turned it off"

At this Seto growled at his puppy's stupidity. "Get out" he barked.

"Yes, Kaiba-sama" Nakano bowed and headed out to his own desk outside his boss's office. He ignored the tears he saw in Seto Kaiba's eyes and continued his work, figuring that this was the best he could do.

In his office Seto had moved from his spot behind the desk to sit in the couch. He had his elbows resting on his knees with his face hidden in his hands. On single thought roamed his mind 'Jou, where are you?'

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sorry about the short chapter and the long wait. My only excuse is that I've got no inspiration at the moment, but I shall try to finish this as soon as possible //Bee**


	3. Author's note

**Authors note:**

I'm sorry to say that I won't be finishing this fanfic.

My plan had been, that Jou's road would cross with a gang of thugs. And as you know, he would never back down if he was insulted by them. They get into a fight (7 to 1 I think would have been good). They would leave him lying on ground in the rain, taking care of their own, which Jou'd had injured.  
Then I would have had Seto appear to "save the day". He'd found Jou by using some technical mumbo jumbo.  
Later Jou would have woken up in their bedroom in the Kaiba mansion, his injuries taken care of by Seto's personal doctor, and a worried Seto by his side. They would make up; neither really would have remembered what they'd fought about in the beginning.  
I have really no idea how I wanted to get a lemon in this story…

Anyway there you have it. I hope this is more satisfying than not knowing how I wanted to continue the story.  
But I'm happy to tell you that I am writing a longer Seto/Jou fic right now, which I intend to finish. I have almost the whole plot mapped out, and I've started writing some scenes (no complete chapters yet, but they will come soon I hope). As it is now it will be about 12 chapters long.

Thank you for reading and reviewing! I hope you will read my next fic!

/Bee


End file.
